


Juntos pero no revueltos

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Descubrirán con pesar que no existen secretos en el Sunny, menos cuando dicho secreto involucra a esos dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juntos pero no revueltos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, si así lo fuera yo sería un joven japonés, mangaka, lleno de dinero, y no lo soy. Todo de Oda.Muchas gracias **SulietGirl** por corregirme el fic :)  
>  Admito que no es la gran cosa, y que Luffy es demasiado inocente en mi fic, pero me agradó mucho hacerlo, imaginar las reacciones de los personajes (en especial las de Usopp), espero que lo disfruten.

—Te quiero —La confesión nació en un murmullo. Seriedad absoluta reflejada en su rostro, entremezclada con el terror a una posible reacción negativa; pero la amplia sonrisa que su capitán le regaló le quitó todo pesar.

—Yo también te quiero, Zoro —Rió, como un niño. El mentado suspiró, no le había entendido. Conocía a Luffy lo suficiente para asegurar que éste había interpretado su cariño como el que se le puede tener a cualquier otro integrante de la tripulación, y le era menester explicarse.

—No entiendes —negó—, _te quiero_ —remarcó con énfasis la frase, tratando de buscar en su mente algo que le sirviese para darse a entender mejor—De la manera en la que… Sanji quiere a Nami, ¿comprendes? —frunció la frente, sin estar seguro de haber usado la expresión correcta.

De hecho no lo fue, ya que Luffy se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditando al respecto.

—¿Me quieres… ver desnudo?

—No precisamente —enrojeció de súbito—; o sea, podría decirse que sí… ¡Ah! Luffy —se revolvió los verdes cabellos, saturado por la situación. Y su capitán seguía con esa expresión inocente en el rostro que le arrastraba a querer besarlo hasta decir _basta_.

—Qué lástima —musitó un apocado Luffy, sentandose con las piernas cruzadas y observando el suelo—, porque yo sí te quiero de la manera en la que Sanji quiere a sus chicas, aunque tú no seas chica, ni yo tampoco.

Zoro se tranquilizó con esa confesión, lo mejor sería expresar con gestos lo que —era evidente— no sabía poner en palabras. Tomó el rostro de Luffy entre sus manos, acercando sus labios lentamente hacia los de él.

—¿Qué haces, Zoro? —Inquirió asombrado—¿Vas a besarme?

—Eres ideal para cagar el momento —murmuró entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y contando hasta diez para evitar explotar.

—¿Por qué vas a besarme?

—Porque te quiero.

—Ah, cierto… la gente cuando se quiere, hace estas cosas —fue cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación que le colmaba al sentir las potentes manos de su espadachín acariciándole el rostro.

—Y también hacen otras cosas para expresar su cariño —besó esos labios que, ensanchados, mostraban una de las tantas sonrisas de su capitán, una de esas que le iluminaban la cara, y al espadachín el día.

—Sí, bebés —alcanzó a decir luego de un tenue contacto.

—Bueno… nosotros no podemos hacer bebés —arqueó las cejas, intentando alcanzar otra vez esos labios para profundizar el beso.

—Sexo.

—Ya, Luffy… deja de cagar el momento a cada rato, estoy tratando de… —¿de qué? se preguntó, ¿de confesarse? Pues no había mucho más por decir, todo había sido dicho ya.

—¿Y ahora? —consultó Luffy, con una curiosidad infantil y una formalidad poco usual—¿tendremos sexo?

Zoro tragó saliva; en toda su supuesta ingenuidad, Luffy iba demasiado rápido.

—Pues, ¿te gustaría?

—No sé…

—¿No piensas en esas cosas? —Lo rodeó con los brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo—¿En qué cosas piensas, Luffy? —preguntó un filosófico Roronoa; es que quería saberlo _todo_ de su capitán.

—En ser el Rey de los piratas.

Zoro estalló en carcajadas, ese chico no tenía otra cosa en mente más que aventuras.

—Entonces, ¿qué sigue? ¿Somos pareja?

—¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

—¡Sí! —bramó con emoción poniéndose de pie de un salto con los brazos extendidos al cielo. —¡A _hacer_ sexo con Zoro!

—¡No grites! —lo jaló de un brazo obligándole a tomar asiento otra vez—, será mejor ir con calma. Nada nos apura.

—Bien —Qué fácil le resultaba convencerlo.

—¡Ey, ya está la comida! —gritó Sanji desde la cocina arruinando el clima tan mal creado entre ambos, maldito cocinero. Hasta en eso le tocaba los cojones.

Se pusieron de pie y fueron a cenar, Luffy seguía comportándose como siempre, mientras que Zoro era un manojo de nervios pues, ¿qué podía esperar de su capitán? No le veía gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, pero en toda su simplicidad no dudaba que a Luffy algún día se le escaparía algo al respecto. Elevó los hombros restándole importancia, al fin de cuentas le quería, ¿qué importaba lo que los demás pudiesen pensar?

Cuando la cena terminó y el grupo se dispersó, lo buscó por los lugares donde solía estar, pero no lo halló, y grande fue la sorpresa al verlo en la enfermería junto a Chopper.

—Oye, tienes razón, no había pensando en eso —Luffy parecía estar cayendo en la cuenta de algo sumamente importante—; yo no tengo vagina, así que el pene…

—¡Luffy! —gritó Zoro rojo de ira y de vergüenza. Chopper empezó a correr en círculos, asustado por el aura asesina del espadachín.

—¿Qué pasa, Zoro?

—Trata de ser más discreto —solicitó en un murmullo, Chopper seguía corriendo y gritando, tirando las cosas a su paso.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque… porque… —no supo qué buena razón darle. —Ah, ya déjalo —suspiró.

—¿Me buscabas? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa—¿Para qué?

Lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó, ajeno a Chopper que no paraba y estaba a punto de formar una canaleta en el piso. En la cubierta, lejos de todos, intentó alcanzar sus labios y besarlo de una manera mucho más íntima y fogosa. Enredó la lengua con la de él suponiendo que ese era su primer beso, y el muy maldito no había tenido mejor idea que gemir en su boca, mientras lo hacía.

—Oh, Luffy —lo aferró de la cintura, estrechándolo contra sí sin importarle dejar en evidencia la erección que había aparecido a causa de ese ingenuo gemido.

—Qué bien se siente —ronroneó Luffy, algo ido. Y es que en verdad besar se sentía muy bien. —Incluso mejor que con Usopp.

—¡EY! ¡LUFFY!

—¿Qué? —Alzó los hombros, sorprendido por el arrebato del otro—Él dijo que era para practicar —frunció la frente—, me pidió el favor, para cuando tuviese que saludar a Kaya al regresar. —Lo buscó de nuevo, colgándose a su cuello y gimiendo escandalosamente en el proceso, como si sólo eso le diera placer. Pero gemía de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando comía algo que le gustaba mucho, y Zoro no dejaba de pensar en arrancárselos de otra forma, en otro lugar y de una manera más intensa.

—¿Te gusta? —El espadachín hervía por dentro, quería mostrarle otras emociones y no podía aguardar. ¿Cuántas horas había pasado? ¿Dos?, desde el primer beso y desde que le había dicho que irían despacio.

Lo llevó al puesto de vigilancia, para tener más privacidad, y en la oscuridad lo desnudó.

Le causaba entre gracia, ternura y ardor verlo sin nada más que el sombrero puesto y la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, como si el poderoso Luffy tuviera miedo.

No lo tomó, se contentó con enseñarle cómo tocarle, a acariciarle y descubrir los placeres de la carne —y no de la que a Luffy le gustaba devorar—. Volvía a decirle que habría tiempo para todo lo demás.

Y si a Luffy el beso le pareció que se había sentido bien, explotar en un orgasmo sublime en la boca de Zoro no tenía comparación ni palabras que describiesen el placer que le había colmado, una satisfacción que no era meramente física, había algo a lo que no sabía darle nombre. Eso acabó por confundirlo, por ese motivo, al despertar al otro día, dejó a Zoro durmiendo desnudo sobre el piso para vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

Buscó a sus compañeros, necesitaba preguntárselo a alguien. Una vez en la cocina reclamó su porción, advirtiendo que sólo Robin se hallaba allí, siendo cortejada por Sanji.

—Que temprano se ha levantado, capitán —advirtió la dama dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Perfecto —dijo Luffy de una manera demasiado formal para ser él—, los dos que necesito —no sabía bien por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que ellos dos eran los sujetos ideales para hacer una pregunta de ese estilo y conseguir una buena respuesta.

Zoro se desperezó con extrema lentitud. El sol había comenzando a pegarle de lleno en la cara, importunándole por demás. Recordó la noche anterior, viniéndose entre los dedos de Luffy, los gemidos y la desnudez de éste. Sonrió de oreja a oreja para reparar luego en el detalle de que el mentado no estaba a su lado. Se vistió con cierta prisa, como si intuyese algo, aunque no sabía puntualmente qué. Bajó del puesto yendo directo a la cocina, y allí lo vio, al chico que aseguraba con ahínco que sería el nuevo rey de los piratas y a los otros dos; un silencio sepulcral dominó el lugar. Roronoa miró a uno, y luego a otro; Sanji con la sartén en la mano, Luffy comiendo y Robin bebiendo su café con una parsimonia exasperante.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó con recelo. Lo notó, se habían callado apenas él apareció, había oído los murmullos detrás de la puerta.

—De nada —negó Luffy de una manera por demás evidente, pero fue la carcajada reprimida del cocinero lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta a Zoro de que, a ese paso, en menos de veinticuatro horas todos estarían al tanto de sus sentimientos por el capitán.

—Sólo le explicábamos a Luffy la diferencia entre el sexo y hacer el amor —respondió Robin con extrema calma y naturalidad.

—Más te vale que no acotes nada —dijo Zoro de inmediato señalando al rubio, quien trataba de contenerse, mordiéndose la lengua para no atacarlo.

—¡Dios, no resisto! ¡Es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar! —explotó Sanji. Ahora tendría con qué atormentarlo por el resto de su vida. —¡Marimo marica! —literalmente, no cabía en su cuerpo de la emoción—¡Yo siempre lo supe!

—¡¿Y qué?, es mi problema!

—¡¿Qué pasa, por qué tanto ruido? ¡¿Ya desde temprano empiezan ustedes dos? —reprochó Nami, apareciendo por la puerta abierta.

—A ver, ¿por qué te pone tan feliz, cocinero? —retrucó Zoro, logrando que sus palabras callasen de una vez a ese malnacido.

—¡¿Qué insinúas, marimo marica? —Agitó el puño, pero Roronoa se sentía satisfecho por haberle arrancando esa sonrisa socarrona de los labios.

—No sé, te veías de repente muy feliz por el detalle de que yo… ya sabes —hablaba con serenidad, porque de esa forma crispaba más los nervios del rubio.

—¿De qué hablan? —les preguntó Nami a Robin y a Luffy. La mujer negó, mientras que el capitán acotó con naturalidad:

—Sexo.

—¡En tus sueños húmedos, melón! ¡Qué seguro deben ser gay y bien pervertidos!

—Admite que te gusto —lo picaba por ese lado, porque para un heterosexual retrógrado como él no había golpe más bajo que ese.

—¡Ey, Sanji! —Luffy se puso de pie, con una expresión iracunda en el rostro, como si estuviese ante un despreciable enemigo. Golpeó la mesa, haciendo temblar lo que estaba sobre ella—¡Yo lo vi primero!

Sanji abrió los ojos y la boca a punto de colapsar por la mera idea, Zoro a un lado empezó a carcajear con ganas, era impagable ver esa expresión en el cocinero. Nami, poco a poco, comenzaba a comprender lo que sucedía ahí.

—¡PERO TE LO REGALO A ESTE PEDAZO DE MUSGO! —exclamó fuera de sí—¡No lo toco ni siendo yo gay, y él el último hombre en la tierra! —dejó la sartén de malos modos sobre la mesada, se quitó el delantal que arrojó al suelo y antes de desaparecer por la puerta agregó— ¡arréglense ustedes con el desayuno!

—Se enojó —reparó Nami sin darle demasiada importancia al tema.

Afuera Usopp despertó a causa de tantos ruidos, y en el camino se cruzó con un iracundo Sanji:

—Ey, Sanji, ¿qué pas…? —pero se quedó a medio decir, el cocinero no frenó su andar pasándolo prácticamente por encima.

—¿Por qué le molesta tanto la idea? —caviló Luffy en la cocina, volviéndose a sentar y viendo a Usopp ingresar.

—A algunas personas, sobre todos las que guardan apariencias al respecto, les molesta que los tilden de gay —explicó Robin con una minúscula sonrisa.

—Pero si no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad? —Luffy alzó los hombros.

—¿Qué, quien es gay? —cuestionó Usopp colgándose de la conversación.

—Zoro, yo y Sanji —explicó Luffy con rapidez.

—¡Luffy! —bramó el espadachín, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante. Quedaba resignarse nada más.

—¡¿Sanji es gay? ¡No me lo creo! —Usopp abrió los ojos tanto como el físico se lo permitió.

—Ey… —reclamó Roronoa señalándose el pecho—¿Por qué te sorprende de él y no de mi?

Usopp lo miró por un breve instante, para luego ignorarlo y seguir mirando a Luffy.

—¿Cómo saben que es gay?

—Porque le molesta demasiado que le insinúen eso —aclaró Nami, autosuficiente, para después ponerse de pie e ir en busca de su desayuno—. Eso es lo que trata de decir Robin, que algunas personas simulan, llevando al extremo… algunas cualidades, vamos a decir.

—Ah —Usopp parecía caer en la cuenta lentamente—, por eso se desvive por las mujeres, para guardar apariencias —hablaba más consigo mismo que con el resto.

—Es una suposición —aclaró Robin—, no estamos diciendo que él lo sea —explicó riendo levemente, de manera muy interna.

—Ni siquiera me preparó el desayuno a mí —se lamentó la navegante. Debía estar muy cabreado el cocinero para no haber reparado en ese detalle; había dejado a su querida Nami-swan sin desayuno.

Usopp comió con relativa rapidez, tanto que parecía tratarse de Luffy, y salió de la cocina en busca de su reciente invento. Estaba ansioso por mostrárselo a sus compañeros, ya que aunque no era la gran cosa, le había llevado noches de arduo trabajo. Buscó a Franky, pero se estaba bañando y dado que era un Cyborg, requería de ciertos cuidados que le tomaban horas; él era el que más podría mostrarse interesado. Chopper estaba trabajando en su medicina, y no quería molestarlo.

A lo lejos vio a Sanji fumando, recargado contra la proa y viendo el mar. Lucía taciturno. No pudo evitar evocar la furia que presintió de él en la mañana bien temprano, por eso mientras caminaba hacia Sanji, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle cada vez más a medida que se acercaba.

—¿Qué quieres, Usopp? —inquirió con dureza y sin voltear a verlo. Ni que tuviera ojos en la espalda.

—¡Ah! —tragó saliva, tratando de contenerse, Sanji daba miedo esa mañana. —Q-quería m-mostrarte algo… ¿estás ocupado?

—¡¿Qué? —volteó, en verdad furibundo, pero Usopp logró ver algo más que ira en los ojos de su _nakama_ , y era su _nakama_ , no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

—Quería mostrarte mi nuevo invento —bajó la vista al suelo, para luego elevarla con emoción—, es muy interesante todo lo que puede hacer —Iluso si creía que algo así podía hacerle cambiar esa expresión a Sanji, distraerlo lo suficiente para que, lo que fuera que le preocupase, se disipase del todo.

—No me interesa Usopp, no estoy de humor ahora.

El mentado cerró la boca y suspiró, con un agobio demasiado evidente para el cocinero.

—Está bien, más tarde si quieres… te lo muestro —reparó en lo extraña que habían sonado sus palabras, dado el contexto de la conversación mantenida en la cocina, todavía quedaba rondándole el "asunto"—¡El invento quiero decir, te muestro el aparato… es decir, el invento que es el aparato! ¡El aparato que es el invento! —el ceño fruncido del cocinero le dio la pauta de que mejor era dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero la voz de Sanji lo detuvo.

—Espera —Usopp no tenía la culpa de su cabreo, y sabía cuánto le gustaba a éste enseñar sus inventos—, ven aquí y muéstrame eso —Al ver los ojos de Usopp, abiertos de una manera que daba impresión, aclaró de malos modos— ¡el invento!

Era un idiota, Usopp era un idiota _importante_ , pero Dios, con esa misma idiotez le sacaba de ese letargo, lo mantenía entretenido pensando en otra cuestión que no fuera en ese estúpido espadachín. Lo escuchaba hablar con ahínco, con orgullo sentido, parloteando sin cesar sobre el funcionamiento de ese aparato extraño y no podía evitar sonreír por las exclamaciones de su _nakama_. Sí, por esos breves minutos, las exageraciones y exclamaciones de Usopp fueron suficientes para distraerlo y ayudarle a olvidar un poco todo aquello que le atormentaba, como reparar en que Luffy le correspondía por entero a Zoro.

—Gracias —murmuró Sanji, sin dar más explicaciones.

—No, gracias a ti por escucharme —Sabía que sus compañeros le prestaban atención por cariño, porque comprendían cuán importante era para él mostrar sus creaciones, pero no por fidedigno interés. —Sanji…

—¿Qué?

Usopp abrió la boca con una expresión de duda en el rostro, pero la cerró al no saber cómo preguntarlo y negó con la cabeza. El cocinero dio una fuerte pitada a su cigarrillo, si le llegaba a preguntar lo que él imaginaba, tenía en la punta de la lengua, lo mataba, después seguía por Zoro y terminaba con Luffy.

—¿Estás bien?

Eso lo sacó de esquema, no se lo esperaba. Imaginaba un "Oí en la cocina que eras gay, ¿es verdad?" pero no tan sencilla pregunta que abarcaba una gama surtida de intenciones detrás de ella.

—Ahora sí —respondió—, por eso: gracias por distraerme.

—¿Quieres que te muestre más inventos? —Consultó con emoción contenida—¡tengo un montón!

Sanji rió con mesura, resignado, y cerró los ojos por un breve instante para luego asentir.

—Sería genial —respondió sobriamente.

Usopp marchó a toda prisa en busca de sus mejores inventos para mostrarle al cocinero del barco, radiante y feliz por la repentina predisposición de alguno de sus compañeros a seguir escuchándolo hablar al respecto. Volvió arrastrando mil adminículos; estarían todo el día, pero a Sanji no le importaba, le ayudaba a entretenerse.

…

Nami se la pasó toda la tarde estudiando mapas y haciendo los suyos, para completar el libro de navegación personal que tenía y que ilustraba su viaje junto a esa tripulación de raros. Robin se entretuvo leyendo un libro, a la vez que Chopper no salió de la enfermería creando más Rumble balls. Zoro estaba entrenando, junto a Luffy, quien lo molestaba porque estaba aburrido como una ostra, mientras que Franky y Brooke conversaban en el puesto de vigilancia debatiendo al respecto, sobre abrir la boca o no.

Bajaron con dudosa prisa cuando Usopp fue a relevarlos; sabían cuánto le gustaba al tirador del grupo cumplir la función de vigía, pero el motivo principal que tenía Usopp para reclamar con tanta desesperación el lugar en el puesto de vigilancia, radicaba en huir de Sanji, quien le seguía detrás.

….

—Yo pienso que mejor no…

—Yo digo que sí —retrucaba Franky, sin mirar al frente por donde caminaba.

—Es algo de ellos —terció el músico—, nosotros no tenemos porque…

—¡Somos una familia! —exclamo el cyborg al borde de las lágrimas—¡No tiene que haber secretos entre nosotros!

—¿De qué hablan?

La voz de Nami les hizo volver en sí y reparar en que habían llegado a la zona de entrenamiento. Brooke trató de ponerle una mano en la boca al cyborg pero este soltó antes de que lograse su cometido.

—¡Detente, o voy a hacer los 45 grados! —dijo como si fuera alguna amenaza válida. Y es que no sabía qué otra cosa decir para evitar lo que ya daba por hecho, era inevitable.

—Es que… —Franky parecía temblar de la emoción—parece ser que hay una parejita en el barco—le respondió a una indiferente Nami.

—¡Maldición, Luffy! —bramó Zoro dejando las pesas de lado, Luffy lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué hice ahora?

—¡No pasaron ni veinticuatro horas y ya no hay nadie en la tripulación que no sepa que nosotros dos estamos enrollados!

Brooke abrió la boca más grande que lo usual, y de haber tenido ojos estos se hubieran saltado de lugar. Al final fue él quien lo dijo:

—Nosotros nos referíamos a Sanji y Usopp. Los vimos desde el puesto de vigilancia.

…

Usopp se mordía las uñas dándole vueltas al asunto. Podía ser posible, maldición. Podía ser que no. Se jaló de los cabellos consiguiendo que el pañuelo se le saliese de lugar. No había lugar a duda, él conocía muy bien el puesto de vigilancia y sabía que desde ahí se tenía buena visión de todo.

¿Podía ser probable que esos dos lo hubieran visto todo?

—¡Sanji! —al verlo al cocinero subiendo al puesto de vigilancia, se acorraló contra la pared como si en vez de él se tratase de algún rey marino.

—Ey, ¿qué te crees? —reprochó—Me levantas la moral alimentando mi ego con cumplidos, me das un beso y sales corriendo —lo tomó de un brazo.

—¡Ah! ¡Detente, no quiero morir tan joven! —¿Por qué se había dejado llevar? ¿Por qué había querido borrar esa tristeza en Sanji con cumplidos y un beso? Como si eso fuera motivo suficiente para alegrar al rubio, ¿quién se creía que era ese narigón? ¿Nami?

—Idiota —Sanji rompió en risas, logrando que Usopp dejase de forcejear y de correr por su vida—He venido a seguir con lo que dejaste a medias, no a matarte. Porque si empiezas algo, lo terminas. —Se acercó con lentitud a su rostro, esquivando prominente nariz—demuéstrame que no eres tan cobarde, después de todo.

—¡Entonces es verdad, eres gay! —lo señaló con el dedo, que aún le temblaba.

—Qué ganas de cagar el momento, Usopp.

A Usopp le situación no sólo le causaba sorpresa, sino miedo, porque siempre Sanji le había parecido un hombre atractivo, pero tan heterosexual y ahora… ahora lo corría por todo el Sunny tratando de atraparlo para hacerlo _eso_ que suelen hacer las parejas: besarse y tocarse y _…_ ¡Miedo! Era lo que sentía Usopp. Pese a haber sido él quien comenzó con todo, motivado por la necesidad de dar con algo que borrase desolación tan palpable en el cocinero, a quien quería porque era su _nakama_ , no podía evitar experimentar terror.

—Genial —exclamó Nami sorprendida—, sólo falta que Robin y yo nos enrollemos y cartón lleno.

—¿Que tú y yo qué? —La mentada apareció por la gran abertura, con una taza de café en la mano.

—¡Sí! —baboseó Franky, haciendo cortocircuito ante idea tan perturbadora.

—Ey, no delires —replicó la navegante.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a inquirir la arqueóloga.

—Nada, es que… —Nami cerró los ojos—parece ser que era cierta la teoría sobre Sanji…

—¡Ah! —se escuchó el gritó de Usopp atravesando todo el Sunny. Y es que Sanji le daba terror en verdad, y éste sólo quería atraparlo para callarlo, así dejaba de andar gritándolo. ¡Y si era necesario matarlo para silenciarlo, lo haría! Pero que dejase de ventilar lo ocurrido—¡Lamento haberte besado —vociferó ingresando de golpe en la enfermería y tomando a Chopper como rehén y escudo humano, o escudo animal, en su caso—pero soy muy joven aún para tanta perversión!

Si algo aprendieron Zoro y Sanji en menos de veinticuatro horas era que, primero: Usopp y Luffy se llevaban muy bien porque en el fondo y en puntuales aspectos eran iguales, segundo: no existían secretos en el Sunny, en especial si los involucraba a esos dos. Y tercero: los querían así. ¿Qué más daba? Demasiadas emociones y secretos revelados en tan corto lapso.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Me divertí haciendo éste fic, puede que no sea la gran trama y esté media traída de los pelos, pero me resultó agradable. Quizás tendría que haber narrado el momento en el que Usopp empieza a levantarle la moral a Sanji, y luego le da un beso para salir corriendo por su vida; pero la idea del fic es esta, nada más. Algún día haré un Sanji/Usopp exclusivamente, me gusta la pareja :3 y la culpa de que los esté shippeando la tiene éste video que, si no conocen, tienen que verlo YA: http: / / hessefan . livejournal . com / 77984. html _[junten los espacios para poder acceder]._
> 
>  _  
> _Muchas gracias por leer._   
> _


End file.
